Battle For Shopville/Mystery Messages
Mystery Messages is the fourteenth episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, an eliminated contestant rejoins and the contestants attempt to guess a message. Transcript *Lippy Lips: A double elimination? I'm scared! *Donatina: I know, right? This whole thing is different, isn't it? *Lippy Lips: It is if you're used to the usual voting method in this camp. *Donatina: Yeah. Back in Shopkins Overload, the contestants did the voting. But I've gotten used to competing in Battle For Shopville, so now the contestants voting seems new to me again. *Announcer: Well, let's see if you'll be eliminated. It's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *OMG, there's points now! Who'll go home? We'll just see... It's Cake at Stake! Elimination *Announcer: Toasty Pop, Philippa Flowers, Pina Pineapple, and Lola Roller Blade, last episode, you four fell into the Danger Zone. The other seven contestants will each vote one of you to be eliminated. *Connie Console: Well, since I know Philippa Flowers well, Pina Pineapple is nice, and Lola Roller Blade can be really charismatic and can solve problems to win challenges easily, I say Toasty Pop. *Announcer: 1 vote Toasty Pop. *Lippy Lips: I vote for Pina Pineapple cause she failed the challenge. *Announcer: 1 vote Toasty Pop, 1 vote Pina Pineapple. *Sarah Fairy Cake: I vote for Pina Pineapple for being the first to fail in the challenge. *Announcer: 1 vote Toasty Pop, 2 votes Pina Pineapple. *Slick Breadstick: I also vote Pina Pineapple, even though she makes the competition more interesting. *Announcer: 1 vote Toasty Pop, 3 votes Pina Pineapple. *Strawberry Kiss: I vote Philippa Flowers, for obvious reasons. *Announcer: 1 vote Toasty Pop, 3 votes Pina Pineapple, 1 vote Philippa Flowers. *Suzie Sundae: I vote for Pina Pineapple for obvious reasons. *Announcer: 1 vote Toasty Pop, 4 votes Pina Pineapple, 1 vote Philippa Flowers. *Announcer: Lola Roller Blade is safe with 0 votes, and Philippa Flowers is safe with one. *Announcer: Donatina, you're the only one left to vote. Who do you vote for, Toasty Pop, or Pina Pineapple? *Donatina: Toasty Pop! *Announcer: There you have it! Toasty Pop's safe and Pina Pineapple's eliminated! But since this is a double elimination, we need a tiebreaker. Whoever manages to rip their necktie first stays in the game. Get it? Tiebreaker? *(Lola Roller Blade rips her tie.) *Announcer: Lola Roller Blade wins and gets to stay for another day. Toasty Pop, you are eliminated. *(Toasty Pop and Pina Pineapple get sent to the TLC.) Rejoin *Announcer: Eliminated contestants, welcome to Cake at Stake. One of you will rejoin the game. *Announcer: We got 20 votes in total. With 0 votes, Cheeky Chocolate doesn't rejoin. *(Cheeky Chocolate is sent to the TLC.) *Announcer: With 3 votes each, Celeste Zest Cake and Tayler Tee don't rejoin. *(Celeste Zest Cake and Tayler Tee are sent to the TLC.) *Announcer: With 6 votes each, Kooky Cookie and Buncho Bananas don't rejoin. *(Kooky Cookie and Buncho Bananas are sent to the TLC.) *Announcer: Ironically, Apple Blossom and Cupcake Queen have 9 votes, so farewell to them. *Apple Blossom: What? No way! *(Apple Blossom and Cupcake Queen are sent to the TLC.) *Announcer: We are down to the Final 5, the halfway mark! *Announcer: We so happen to have a third double of votes, Jessicake and Nina Noodles, with 13 votes each. *(Jessicake and Nina Noodles are sent to the TLC.) *Announcer: Celeste Rainbow Dress leaves because she only has 17 votes. *(Celeste Rainbow Dress is sent to the TLC.) *Announcer. It's down to Spilt Milk and Freda Fern to rejoin the game. I will now show the votes. *(Spilt Milk=12, Freda Fern=14) *Announcer: Spilt Milk, you don't rejoin with 12 votes. *(Spilt Milk is sent to the TLC.) *Announcer: Welcome back, Freda Fern. Scores *Announcer: These are your current scores. #Freda Fern - 140 #Strawberry Kiss - 60 #Sarah Fairy Cake - 50 #Slick Breadstick - 45 #Suzie Sundae - 42 #Lippy Lips - 40 #Connie Console - 38 #Donatina - 36 #Toasty Pop - 34 #Philippa Flowers - 33 #Pina Pineapple - 32 #Lola Roller Blade - 31 *Announcer: Freda Fern's score is the number of votes she got to rejoin times ten. The contest *Announcer: TSGA's secret message was going to start with "Don't try that thing again, because...". But since TSGA was cancelled, no one knows what the full message was going to be. That's where the contest comes in. Try to guess what the full secret message might have been. You'll get points depending on how much I like the message you come up with. The contest ends December 4th. Results *Announcer: I did not receive any results from Connie Console. She was the only one who didn't do the challenge, so she gets a Lose Token. *Connie Console: Wait, don't I already have a Lose Token? *Announcer: Yes, but it was used at that last Cake at Stake. You now have only one. *Evil Bubble: AGAIN! *Announcer: Evil Bubble, what are you doing here? You're not competing this season. *(He pops Evil Bubble.) *Announcer: Anyway, for the messages I did get, I will order them based on what I thought of them, from best to worst. #Freda Fern - +30 #Strawberry Kiss - +20 #Sarah Fairy Cake - +15 #Slick Breadstick - +12 #Suzie Sundae - +10 #Lippy Lips - +8 #Connie Console - +0 (failed to do the challenge) #Donatina - +4 #Philippa Flowers - +2 #Lola Roller Blade - +1 *Announcer: Let's add those to your previous scores. Here are your current scores. #Freda Fern - 170 #Strawberry Kiss - 80 #Sarah Fairy Cake - 65 #Slick Breadstick - 57 #Suzie Sundae - 52 #Lippy Lips - 48 #Donatina - 40 #Connie Console - 38 #Philippa Flowers - 35 #Lola Roller Blade - 32 *Announcer: Donatina, Connie Console, Philippa Flowers, and Lola Roller Blade, you four are in the Danger Zone. Epilogue *Sarah Fairy Cake: We haven't seen any recommended characters in a while, have we?